Little Bit Of Lovin'
by astral-angel
Summary: Everyone needs a little bit of lovin' in their lives...a Hunter-Lita fic...


**Title:** Little Bit Of Lovin'

**Author:** Mauzi

**E-mail:** WWE

**Pairings:** Lita/Hunter

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters you recognize belong to me.

**Distribution:** Cristal, others ask first

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers: **Set when Lita came back.

**Notes: **Response to Angie's Challenge #2

Hunter fic, probably a one shot. When he first hurt his groin, he seemed to make mention of it quite a bit on air, even saying to Coach (I think it was) 'Rub my groin', knowing everyone would take it as a joke. What if he joked with one of the divas and she surprisingly went along with it? Diva should be Stacy or Lita or even Molly…that would definitely put a look of shock on Hunter's face.

**Part 1/1 **

The tall redhead walked hurriedly through the arena corridors, a frown on her face. She absently ran her hands through her hair, her hazel eyes wide. Her mind was whirling, a million and one thoughts competing for her attention. Slowly, a smile crept up on her face, realisation dawning.

She'd done it. She was back, and if the fan's reactions to her return was anything to go by, they were just as happy to see her back as she herself was to be back. Lita grinned, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she recalled the rush she'd felt when she'd gotten out there. Man, it was good to be back.

She turned around the corner, only to curse as she spied Bischoff walking towards her, his dark head bowed. The tall diva hurriedly ducked into the nearest locker room, praying that the co-GM of Raw wouldn't see her. A confrontation with that asshole was the last thing she needed.

"What in the hell took you so long? My groin is fucking killing me here… Can't even find a fucking masseuse that's on time these days…" The loud, arrogant voice had her whirling around in shock, her jaw dropping when she saw the large man standing there in nothing but a towel, his back to her.

Why in the hell didn't she check to see if anybody's name was on the locker room? She swallowed hard, the sheer expanse of bare skin on display suddenly overwhelming. Yeah, he wore less when he was in the ring, but geezus, he was wearing a fucking towel. The blonde man turned around, an exasperated look on his face, the words on the tip of his tongue dying when his blue eyes locked with wide hazel eyes.

"What the hell?" He ground out, his eyes narrowing. She glared at him, refusing to be intimidated, and silently denying all knowledge of the sudden heat in her lower belly at the sight of his near naked form.

"I didn't know anyone was in here…" She said, shrugging. Hunter was about to reply when Bischoff's voice was heard from outside the locker room.

"You avoiding Bischoff?" He asked her, arching his eyebrow. The redhead rolled her eyes, her tone derisive.

"After the last time I had a conversation with the man, can you really blame me?" Hunter studied her body silently, his eyes trailing over her bare legs, the white denim shorts that hugged her upper thighs, the midriff baring tank top and up to her face, a smirk appearing on his face as he saw her angry expression.

"Can't see why he did it really…not much there from what I can see…" He drawled, enjoying the flare of anger in her eyes.

"Bastard…" She spat out, resisting the urge to knock the smirk off his face.

"I try." He shrugged, stretching slightly, his eyes widening imperceptibly as he saw her eyes dart to the rippling muscles on his chest, and then back to his face. Well, wasn't that interesting. He watched her silently, and then decided to see how much she'd take before she figured she'd rather deal with Bischoff than him. He stepped closer to her, his eyes glinting as she swallowed audibly.

What the hell was he doing? The thought ran through her head as he minimised the space between them with a few long steps. Her eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply, only to realise that maybe it wasn't the best idea. Dear god, she hadn't known someone could smell so blatantly male. And what the hell was she thinking? This was Triple H, quite possibly the biggest asshole on Raw, and here she was, lusting after him like a bitch in heat. Damn but it'd been too long since she'd last had sex…and boy, did that bring up images she'd rather not think about.

Heat rose to her cheeks until Lita was sure that her face was the colour of her hair.

"Seeing as my masseuse has apparently decided not to show up tonight, how 'bout you take her place? I promise, it'll be a pleasurable experience for you…" He said, his breath hot on her face. The bastard was enjoying this, she realised, the amusement extremely clear on his face. He obviously expected her to turn around and leave like a scared cat, but then again, he didn't really know her that well. Everyone who knew her knew that if there was one thing Lita never did, it was to back down from a challenge. And whether or not Hunter had meant his words to sound like one, that's what they were. Hunter smirked again, causing Lita to fume silently. One day, she was gonna slap that smirk right off his face.

She stepped even closer to him, a sultry smile on her face. She trailed her hand around the edge of his towel, her fingers brushing lightly against the muscles in his stomach, making them jump. Still smiling at him, her hand travelled lower, tracing patterns around his upper thigh, shifting closer to his groin, her touch feather light. Her fingers moved fleetingly against the towel, and this time it was Lita who smirked as Hunter swallowed hard, shock rampant on his face. All of a sudden Lita shifted back, amusement shining in her eyes.

"I think I have to disagree Hunter…" She drawled, watching him blink, desire clouding his eyes.

"Wha…what?" His voice was low and hoarse, the sound settling in the pit of her stomach.

"You promised me a pleasurable experience…" She pouted, her hazel eyes intentionally wide. "But, Hunter…you didn't deliver…" She said, turning to open the door, only to stop short as a hand locked around her upper arm. Hunter tugged on her arm, pulling her towards him. Lita gasped as she suddenly found herself pressed up against Hunter, his body hard against hers.

"Never let it be said that the Game breaks his promises then…" He said in that same tone, his hand snaking out to lock the locker room door before tangling in her long hair. She stared up at him, her hands splaying over his bare chest.

"Hunter?" Her voice was hesitant, confused, a far cry from what it had been less than a minute ago. His blue eyes locked with hers, his hand leaving her arm to wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Lita shivered at the feel of his obvious arousal pressed against her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak again, only to stop, her throat suddenly dry.

His mouth descended on hers, his lips crushing hers in a heated kiss. His tongue slid over her bottom lip, his teeth biting down gently, making her moan. Hunter took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, stroking her tongue with his. Lita moaned again, her arms slipping around his neck to tangle in his hair.

Hunter's hands tightened around her waist, his mouth lifting off of hers, drawing a whimper from the redhead in his arms. He laughed softly before he lowered his mouth to her neck, his lips sliding over heated skin, sucking at the hollow where her neck met her collar bone. Hunter shuddered as he felt her hands leave his hair and travel the bare expanse of his back, feeling his muscles jump at her touch. He groaned into her neck, his own hands sliding up to cup her breasts, his thumbs flicking over her hardened nipples through the thin material of her top.

Lita whimpered as he gently squeezed her breasts, her head thrown back.

"Hunter…" Her voice was thick with desire. He lifted his head from her neck to look at her, frustration gnawing at him.

"What?" He growled out, his hands slipping underneath her shirt, making her gasp.

"This…we…we shouldn't be doing this…we don't even like each other…" She protested weakly as he slid one leg between hers, a dangerous smile on his face.

"I know…but right now, I want you." He said, his hands tugging at her shirt, his mouth hot against her ear. Vaguely she heard the sound of fabric tearing, felt the rush of cool air hit her chest, and thought about protesting again, but then Hunter gently bit down on her ear lobe, his tongue tracing the lines of her ear, and she decided she didn't care anymore, she just wanted him.

He lowered his mouth, his lips sliding over her neck, her skin, only to pause as he encountered the black bra she was wearing. He traced the edge of the material with his tongue before his mouth covered her breast, sucking at her nipple through the thin material of her bra. Lita moaned, the friction of his mouth and her bra against her skin making her shudder. He reached behind her, his fingers fighting with the clasp of her bra, his mouth still hot and active on her.

Lita gasped as he pulled the scrap of fabric off of her skin, his lips hot against her bare flesh. She whimpered as his tongue flicked against her nipple, his teeth gently scraping her skin. His hands worked over her shorts, hurriedly undoing the zipper, pulling them off her hips frantically. Lita tugged Hunter's head up, her eyes burning.

"Hunter…want you…now…" She muttered indistinctly as she captured him mouth with a kiss, her hands ripping the towel off him, coming to stroke his hard length, smirking when he gasped into her mouth, his hands slipping between her thighs, his fingers moving over her through her thong. It was Hunter's turn to smirk as he easily tore at the thin material, his fingers sliding inside her, causing her knees to buckle, her hands reaching up to curl around his neck for support.

He ran his thumb over her, her muscles clenching around his fingers. Lita stepped out of her shorts, shoes long gone and wrapped her legs around his waist, looking at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"Inside me…" She demanded, her voice muffled against his throat. Swallowing, Hunter complied, moving so that her back was pressed against the wall, his hands coming to hold her steady. He stared at her, suddenly pausing.

"Lita, are you sure?" His vice was thick with need, but he held back, groaning when one of her small hands slid down and gripped him. "Holy shit…" She smiled at him seductively before her hands curled around his neck again.

"Do I seem sure?" Hunter nodded mutely before he gave in to the desire rushing through his veins and slid inside her, his eyes widening at how tight she was. Her cry of pain had him looking at her worriedly, his voice panicked.

"Lita?" The redhead in his arms shook her head, biting her lip.

"I'm fine…" He looked at her, his tongue darting out to soothe her lip, his hand coming up to toy with her breast. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, smiling when he heard the redhead moan, feeling her relax around him. He began pumping into her slowly, causing Lita to groan, her hands restlessly moving over his back.

He answered her unspoken request, increasing his pace, his mouth hot against her neck. He moaned as he felt her hands clenching at his butt, pulling him closer to her, her head thrown back.

"Oh god…Hunter…please…oh god…" He felt her pulse speed up, felt her tightening around him and reached between their bodies to find her, the scream that left Lita's lips as she reached her peak causing him to follow, emptying inside of her.

The two stood their, bodies shaking, Lita collapsing against Hunter, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He tightened his grip around her and carried her to the sofa in the room, suddenly aware that it couldn't be very comfortable for her to have his full weight on her. Lita curled into him, Hunter still buried inside her. For a while, both were silent, shocked at what had just happened between them, but each wanting, needing to be close to the other.

"So, Lita…" He drawled, trailing his hands across her back.

"Hmm?" She muttered sleepily, her hands playing across his stomach.

"Did I deliver?" He asked her teasingly, and then frowned when she smirked up at him, her hazel eyes serious.

"Oh, I don't know…I suppose it could have been better…" She trailed off, unable to hold back her laughter any longer as he growled at her, his blue eyes darkening. She settled back into his arms, a contented sigh leaving her lips.

"I'm glad I came back…" She murmured, her voice muffled against his neck. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Finally, Lita lifted her head, her hazel eyes sleepy.

"Hunter?" He tightened his hold on her, content to have her close to him. He ran his hands up and down her back, the redhead sighing in pleasure.

"Yeah Lita?" His voice was quiet, Hunter not wanting to ruin the moment with the sound of his brash voice. Lita nuzzled against his neck, her eyes flickering shut.

"Do you think Bischoff is still there?" She asked him softly, relaxing as his arms wrapped around her.

"I think he's long gone by now honey…" The endearment slipped from his lips easily, causing the redhead to smile.

"Good…" Hunter stared down at her as her breathing evened out, a peaceful look appearing on the sleeping diva's face. He pondered over her last remark, not really sure what she meant. A slow smile curled his lips as he settled into the sofa, careful not to disturb the sleeping redhead in his arms. He spoke in a soft whisper, the words leaving his mouth unbidden.

"I'm glad you came back too Lita…"

End 1/1


End file.
